It Was You
by Camunki
Summary: Kurt gets a secret admirer. Alternative version to the events of 'Heart'. Kurtofsky.
1. Chapter 1

****Pairing:**** Kurtofsky  
><strong><strong>Rating<strong>:** T  
><strong>Summary: <strong>Kurt gets a secret admirer. Alternative version to the events of 'Heart'.**  
><strong>****Notes:**** This was written before _Heart_, when we only had the spoiler of 'Kurt gets a secret' admirer. Posted to tumblr, but I'm sticking it on here too. ;D Oh, if only this had happened. But we got an "I think I love you", so I won't complain!

* * *

><p><strong>It Was You<strong>

"It was you." Kurt's voice almost failed him, but Dave looked much worse, his face already red and his eyes fixed on the ground like he didn't have the strength to even look Kurt in the eye.

"Surprised?" he asked the floor.

"Yes." Kurt admitted, "but I had a hunch."

"You're probably completely freaked out." Dave choked on his words, then after a deep breath, continued, "I wasn't going to tell you. Didn't think you'd want to know."

"I'm glad you did." It was all Kurt could think of to say because, honestly, his head was in fifty different places. _Dave_ was the admirer. Dave was the one who'd made him feel that little flutter in his heart that he knew was so wrong, but that he'd relished anyway. And seeing him here, knowing who it was should make that flutter go away, the spark of mystery ebb away, but it didn't. The spark had kindled into a flame and now he just didn't know what he wanted to do.

Well. He knew what he wanted to do, but he _couldn't_ do it.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't…" Dave trailed off, and Kurt felt suddenly guilty. By the way he was reacting, Dave probably thought he was repulsed or something. Kurt wasn't sure if he was ready to admit that it was more the opposite.

"No, you… it's not that." Kurt tried to sound firm, but it came out more unsure than ever. "I just…I don't know how to react."

As soon as he said it, Dave flinched and managed to look even more uncomfortable than before. "I should go." he muttered, eyes plastered to the ground again.

He turned to leave, and Kurt's hand moved before he even thought about it, grabbing his arm. "Wait!" he said, face flushing because he didn't know what he was even telling Dave to wait for. Dave twisted around, and now Kurt's hand was just holding his arm for no apparent reason, but somehow he didn't think to let go.

"Kurt?" At least Dave was looking him in the eye now. Kurt couldn't help but feel his breath catching as he looked up at him, he looked so intense. He always looked intense, and that was one of the reasons he'd scared Kurt so much, but now…the look made him want to…to do something he was surely going to regret. "Kurt?" Dave said again, confused. Kurt had to look away from those eyes. His gaze travelled down to Dave's lips and, well, _that_ was a bad idea. Dave saw where he was looking and his tongue darted out, a nervous habit, but as soon as he realized what he'd done, he bit his lip as if to try and stop it again. Kurt's eyes didn't leave even as he relaxed, and before he knew it, he was moving closer.

This wasn't supposed to happen. He was supposed to come here and find out who'd been sending him the heart wrenchingly sweet letters, to realize they were some weirdo and to send them on their merry way. This feeling was supposed to go away, not get stronger.

Kurt took a deep breath, damned every feeling in his body, and kissed Dave Karofsky.

It took Dave barely a second to kiss back with more gusto than Kurt could have imagined. This was Dave's shot, after all, and more than anything he wanted to supplant the memory of their first kiss.

Kurt wasn't thinking about their first kiss. He wasn't thinking about anything except how amazing it felt and how much he didn't want to stop, even though the moral parts of his head were telling him to. He wanted this kiss, this warmth flooding his whole body, this excitement to last forever.

But then his mind finally caught up to him, and he remembered Blaine. His boyfriend. _Damn._

Dave didn't look surprised when he pulled away suddenly. If anything, he seemed surprised that he hadn't done it earlier. Kurt stumbled backwards, out of Dave's soft grip, his fingers in his hair and Kurt's hands dropped from where they had been tightly gripping Dave's back. When had that happened anyway?

"I'm sorry." Kurt wasn't even sure who he was saying that to. "I can't."

He turned on his heels and fled, because he knew he couldn't stay there. Not now. Not after what he'd done. Not after what he still wanted to do.

He was going to burn the letters, he said to himself. He was going to burn them so that Blaine would never see them, and this was going to disappear. What just happened would disappear and with it his feelings too.

But somehow, even then, he knew he wouldn't do it. Because no matter how much he tried, that kiss was never going to go away. And the feelings…well, they'd only just begun.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

****Pairing:**** Kurtofsky  
><strong><strong>Rating<strong>:** T  
><strong>Summary: <strong>Kurt gets a secret admirer. Alternative version to the events of 'Heart'.**  
><strong>****Notes:**** This was written before _Heart_, when we only had the spoiler of 'Kurt gets a secret' admirer.

* * *

><p><strong>It Was You: Part 2<strong>

Blaine hadn't been angry when Kurt first told him Dave was the secret admirer. Kurt supposed it was a sort of return courtesy for not killing Sebastian. Hell, he'd been a little _too _blasé for Kurt's liking, brushing it off as a funny, kind of pathetic anecdote.

For some reason, that pissed Kurt off a _lot._

But he didn't say anything at the time, because his and Blaine's relationship had already seemed strained ever since that day. Well, to Kurt anyway. It might just have been his imagination, but being with Blaine was just so stressful with the horrifying secret of his infidelity lurking in the back of his mind.

He needed to tell Blaine, to admit the truth, but he knew very well it would likely end their relationship. Not because he kissed Dave, no, he was sure Blaine could forgive him for that. The thing that made it so awful is that he didn't regret it. Every feeling he had at the time, every impulse was still there, reminding him of what he had done. What he would do again without hesitation. _That's _why he hadn't told Blaine, because he knew that Blaine would _know_ as soon as he said it.

It took a few days, a few more days of awkward kisses and Kurt clamming up whenever Blaine said _I love you_ until Kurt finally just couldn't hold it in any longer and those three damning words burst out.

"I kissed him." he told Blaine, moments after the boy told him he loved him.

For a second or two, Blaine said nothing. Kurt could see the cogs spinning in his mind, every question running through his mind but more than anything – _who?_ And then it clicked, Kurt watched the realization flood in, and it _hurt._

Blaine uttered a single word, "Karofsky."

"I'm so sorry." Kurt blurted immediately. "It was an accident, I didn't…I didn't mean to, I was just…"

"Did you start it or did he?" Blaine asked, and when Kurt couldn't answer, guessed anyway. "You did. Of course you did, you wouldn't look so guilty otherwise."

That's when the yelling began. There was so much of it, so much anger all pent up, and everything that they'd been repressing for the last few months came out in one rapid screaming match. Kurt yelled about Sebastian and Blaine yelled about Kurt being possessive, about how scared he was about being left alone, Kurt accused him of not being supportive enough and Blaine called him cold, but when they had gotten everything off their chests, somehow something changed. They cried and they kissed and made up and Kurt had no idea how.

It felt…calm. They cuddled, even after Blaine had admitted he'd had feelings for Sebastian. Might still have feelings, even after everything, but they were nothing compared to how he felt about Kurt. For a second, Kurt worried he would ask him if he felt anything for Dave, but he didn't.

And nothing seemed to change. They seemed to move on, apparently their fight was just one of those things that made couples stronger. Only, there didn't seem to be much _there_ anymore. Kurt felt so distant from Blaine and Blaine…well, Blaine just seemed on edge all of the time now.

Kurt was just waiting for the storm.

"You kept them." Blaine murmured, a few days later. Apparently Blaine had found the letters, sometime between their argument and now. He must have been careful about putting them back in their hiding place, because Kurt hadn't noticed anything different about them that morning when he'd found himself reading them for the hundredth time. "The letters, you kept them. You didn't…throw them out or anything."

Kurt didn't know how to reply to that. He didn't want to set Blaine off, but at the same time, a little part of him did. The part that had spent the last few days distancing himself from Blaine because he just knew the end was coming. The part that was so _bored_ of the whole "happy couple" façade because, let's face it, they just weren't happy anymore.

"So?" he asked, tentatively.

"Why not?"

Kurt wasn't sure how to answer that. He knew why, of course, but how could he put it into words? Because every time he read the letters, his stomach clenched and it felt like the world didn't matter, because someone really, truly cared about him. Because Dave made him feel something he couldn't put a finger on, didn't want to put a finger on because somehow giving it a name would make it feel much less sacred.

Because it was becoming increasingly clear that he wanted to take a chance on Dave.

"I don't know. I just…they were sweet."

Blaine was giving him that look, somewhere between betrayal and disgust. Kurt hated it, for a moment he hated Blaine, and it scared him. "They were from Karofsky!" his boyfriend spat, the malice obvious, more than jealousy.

"So what if they were?" Kurt's voice came out a little louder than intended, and Blaine didn't fail to notice. "I'm not just going to throw them away because…"

"Because you have a boyfriend? So what, you have an attachment to them? You have an attachment to _him_?"

If ever there was a snapping moment for Kurt, that was it. He found himself on his feet, his fists balled so tight they were white. "Maybe, just _maybe,_ it felt nice to have someone be romantically interested in _me_ for once! Maybe it felt nice to be the one being pursued, instead of having to fight week after week for a guy who I'm not even sure I _want_ any more!"

A stinging silence of regret fell over the room as the words sunk in.

"I…I'm sorry, I didn't mean-"

"Yes, you did."

Now Blaine was walking away from him and Kurt knew this was it. Not just because Blaine wouldn't take him back. But because Kurt let him leave without saying a word. Without _wanting_ to say a word. They'd said enough. There was nothing left to say.

Kurt thought he should cry, or call Rachel or Mercedes and sob down the phone. He should want to eat ice cream and watch _Bridget Jones Diary,_ or go to his dad and whine at him about Blaine.

But somehow, he couldn't bring himself to do any of that. Instead, he walked over to his hope chest and pulled out the letters from where he'd stashed them. And as he sat on his bed, curled up in his sheets reading those letters, he knew he'd made the right choice.


	3. Chapter 3

****Pairing:**** Kurtofsky  
><strong><strong>Rating<strong>:** T  
><strong>Summary: <strong>Kurt gets a secret admirer. Alternative version to the events of 'Heart'.**  
><strong>****Notes:**** This was written before _Heart_, when we only had the spoiler of 'Kurt gets a secret' admirer. The final part! :D Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>It Was You: Part 3<strong>

Okay, so the plan didn't _exactly _go how Kurt intended. He was aiming for the whole romantic movie thing, with Dave walking out to his post box and finding a red envelope. He'd stand there looking confused for a moment, before opening it and you would just see the moment of realization as he read it, the tears building at the edge of his eyes and a small smile gracing his features. And then he'd run to Kurt and they'd embrace in the rain and it would be a romance of epic proportions.

This was…well, _different_. Kurt somehow found himself standing beside what might or might not be Dave's locker, clutching a letter in his hands and looking a little bit ridiculous, judging by the stares he was getting from those passing by. Well, screw them. This was a different kind of romance, all spontaneous and wild.

He tried to swallow down the lump in his throat but it didn't work. The letter in his hands was slowly becoming more and more crumpled as Kurt nervously fiddled with the edges. Where the heck was Dave? His classes should have ended by now, according to the sneaky intel he'd gathered. The halls were slowly becoming quieter and quieter as everyone left to go home.

"Kurt?" Kurt whirled around when he heard Dave's voice behind him, his stomach exploding with nerves.

"Dave! Hi! I mean, um." He mentally smacked himself. "I wanted to talk to you, about…about the letters." Kurt dropped his voice down low, just in case. Dave's expression changed from puzzled to downright confounded.

"It's been a month." Dave answered, "Since…you know." Since the letters and the whole _secret admirer _thing. It had taken a while for Kurt to sort himself out, to figure out what he wanted.

He didn't want a rebound. He wanted to make sure it wasn't just a fleeting moment's madness. So he waited, waited for the feelings to go away, for him to move on, all the while secretly hoping this was something more. It turned out he was right.

"I'm sorry." he said, genuinely. "I didn't mean to just ignore you." They'd been in contact, sure, but Kurt had acted like everything that week just hadn't happened, and Dave had gone along with it, probably suffering in Kurt's silence on the matter.

"It's fine." Dave said thickly, glancing down at the envelope in Kurt's hand. "So…that's…?"

"Well, I was going to send you a letter, but I don't know your address, just what school you go to." Facebook was a glorious tool for stalking. That, and a little reluctant help from a random jock in the hallway.

"What, so you thought you'd deliver it by hand?" Dave teased, a small chuckle escaping his lips. He held out a hand, raising his eyebrows.

"It felt very dramatic at the time." Kurt paused, "Now it seems a little redundant, I'll admit." He gave a small, bashful smile, but handed over the letter anyway.

Kurt didn't miss how Dave's eyes were still darting about as if he was afraid to be standing next to Kurt, but he seemed a lot more relaxed than Kurt had ever seen him, somewhere between how he'd been in Scandals and how he'd acted at McKinley.

"Do I have to read it here?" Dave did look marginally uncomfortable at that idea, but Kurt didn't blame him for that.

"Uh, no." Kurt felt even more nervous all of a sudden, because he'd handed the letter over and, god, Dave was going to read it. "You can read it at home and…um, call me later or something?"

Dave gave a curt nod, his eyes flicking down to the envelope. He tried to find something to say, but his words fell short. "Okay." he agreed, feeling like a gormless idiot.

"Okay." Kurt repeated, smiling nervously. He took a deep breath as if to say something else, but decided to leave it there, offering one last smile before turning to walk back to his car.

Now all he had to do was wait. Just like Dave waited after every letter he'd send Kurt. God, he was already desperate for an answer and it had only been ten seconds.

He stepped into the cool Spring air, rubbing his hands together and debating putting on his gloves. The parking lot was beginning to clear, since Dave had been late, but there were still a lot of cars around. He walked over to his, fumbling around in his back for his keys as he did so.

"Kurt! Wait!" The heavy stomp of running footsteps approached, and Kurt looked over his shoulder to see an out of breath Dave running toward him. He wondered if he'd ran the whole way here.

"Dave? What-" but that was all he could say before Dave was surging forward and pressing himself against Kurt, kissing him.

Dave didn't waste a second of the kiss looking around them or trying to hide, he just tightened his arms around Kurt and held him like he was never letting go. Kurt found his fingers slipping into Dave's hair, pushing his chest against him to get as close as possible.

Finally, they pulled back, but Kurt didn't let go, slipping his hands down around Dave's neck. Together, they leaned against Kurt's car, both breathing hard, their breath hot in the chill of Spring.

"You read fast." Kurt gasped, and Dave responded with a bashful grin.

"I skipped to the end." he admitted, "Couldn't let you just walk off."

Kurt let out a mock gasp, then smiled at the image of Dave unable to even wait until he got home to read the letter, and when he opened it, flicking to the end like Kurt recalled doing more than once with a good book. "You cheat! What if I had said some really horrible stuff about you in the rest of the note?" he said, finding himself suddenly drawn to Dave's neck and nuzzling in for a moment. Dave grinned brilliantly, showing he was comfortable with Kurt's display of affection, even somewhere conspicuous like this. Kurt didn't question it.

"I figured I'd take the risk, considering the ending."

"Oh, the whole _I really like you _thing? If you read the whole thing you'd realize that was sarcasm." Dave's face drops for a second, and Kurt can't help but laugh, "I'm joking! That was a joke." Then he leaned in and placed a small kiss on Dave's smiling lips.

He could already feel his cheeks burning with embarrassment, but Kurt couldn't stop grinning. Even though it was absolutely freezing out here, he just didn't want to let go of Dave.

It hadn't gone anything like he planned, and as far as romances go, kissing in a parking lot didn't exactly sound like an epic romantic movie scenario.

But Kurt was in the arms of a guy that loved him, really loved him, the guy who'd laid his fragile heart out on a piece of paper that Kurt could have easily torn into pieces. The guy who went out on a limb and didn't think he'd stand a chance, but had to tell him how he felt. He was standing with Dave, kissing him and feeling everything he knew was right. And as far as Kurt was concerned, it felt pretty damn epic.


End file.
